heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-09 - Happy Coincidence
It's about 9 AM, and Elizraim's decided to take the opportunity to look into a place ey's heard a little bit about...Grant's Gym. Why? Does a royal need a reason? Well, ey has several. Eir normal teacher just lost a dear friend...and besides, it is wise, when studying combat, to learn a variety of techniques. So, ey has been looking for possible locations...and ey happened to see this place while ey was in Hobb's Bay before, and overhear a conversation or two. Worth a look. So it is that the gym's door opens, and a rather small potential client comes walking in, looking curiously around. Right now, the self-defense class is running, and Grant is yelling away, and the women are yelling no! And they are practicing on each other, with throws, pins, wrist twists, and more. All moves that are meant to be as effective as possible, while using as little strength as possible. Each move is followed by a firm, "No!" "Stay in lighted areas. Move with confidence. Remain always alert to your surroundings and the people around you, or the lack thereof! Watch people's body language, they can reveal a lot about what they are going to do next, more than their words." Elizraim moves closer, hands folded behind eir back, and stands just off to the side of the class, watching quietly. Ey nods, slowly, in approval of Grant's words, seeming to understand what he is going for with this...get out of danger, alert people that you need help, keep yourself safe. "Sound advice," ey says, not loudly, but not quietly either. Nobles are never quiet. Grant glances toward Elizraim and smirks, "Of course, I am the trainer for a reason." And then a woman is suddenly moving toward him in a violent fashion. Grant moves quickly, grabbing her arm and ducking, as she suddenly goes rolling over his back and onto her own back against the mat! "Nice try Alice! You get a bonus point for being the only one to try today. Alright class! Your hour is up. The showers are yours if you want to make use of them before heading out, but it's hot as hell out there, and you are likely to just sweat again," he chuckles. Grant shakes a few of the women's hands before turning his attention back to Elizraim. "What can I do for you kid?" Elizraim smiles slightly. Yes...what a strange coincidence. It ''is him,'' ey thinks. "I am...looking for a place to practice, and an instructor. My normal instructor has recently lost a dear friend, and I wish to allow him a lighter schedule for the time being." Ey looks around at the various exiting students, and then back to Grant. "I cannot say for certain, but you appear to have sufficient skill to serve." "Sufficient skill? Damn, kid, I've been boxing for a number of decades alone!" There is a trophy window against one wall with old trophies, photos, and articles, that speak of the years Grant was boxing professionally. "But you are a little small for a boxer, and just showed up at a self-defense class...so what are you really looking for?" And after a brief pause, Grant rubs his rough jaw line. "And sorry about your instructor. It's rough losing someone close to you." "I am aware of my size." A bit of irritation, there. "I did notice your awards, yes. However, sports and combat are two different things entirely...something I believe you would well understand." Elizraim steps closer. "I want...exactly what I said. I want a place to practice, and an instructor in the arts of combat. I need to improve." Grant chuckles at that. "Now don't get so uppity. I have a foster daughter about your size, and she can more than stand toe-to-toe with me. She's truly gifted. But she's not a boxer, that's for damn sure, though she knows how to box now," that he taught her. "Anyway, I'm guessing you are interested in mixed martial arts, self-defense techniques, and the like. Considering your size, raw power techniques are out, you want things you can be quick with your feet, and use trickery. I don't personally know Aikido, but a number of martial arts use some of its basic concept, which is redirection of energy. Make the other person do the work for you, and turn it around on them." Elizraim nods. "I am familiar with the concept. I have also learned the weaker areas of the body. I will study as you wish, Ted Grant, but what I seek is more than the basics." Ey seems to think for a few moments, and then sighs, looking around emself. "Do you have a place where we can speak in private?" "Pressure points?" Grant shrugs, "My office," he suggests and starts to head for there. "I have to say though, you look underage. I'll need a guardian signature release form, for you to train here, due to legal reason. I can also write down the pricing and whatnot of what you want." Normally he doesn't give mixed-martial arts lessons out randomly, well, unless you are a hot chick. But Grant has been making a lot of exceptions lately, all for giving the next generation a chance. "Joints. Groin. Eyes. Throat. And yes...if I take your meaning correctly, pressure points." Sounds like the kid's been trained to fight very dirty. Elizraim follows after Grant. "Yes...I am thirteen years old. As for the form, I do not believe that will be an issue." "There are some in the back, legs, and so on," Grant informs you. "Tons of them. You hit a pressure point, and it forces the body to do something, or react a certain way, it can't be helped." Grant closes the office door, "Well, that's good." He goes to find one of the forms in the mess called his office. There is an antique computer in here, but it is turned off, and a telephone that is corded. "What did you want to talk privately about?" Elizraim follows Grant in, shutting the door. "Ted Grant...I did not know when I entered this place, but once I saw you, I remembered you." A long pause. "I believe...you can be trusted. Am I right?" Ey watches Ted, carefully, eir empathic senses also reading his reactions. "If you are saying, are you a tattle-tale? The answer is no. If I don't approve of what you are doing, I'd be damn sure to let you know what I think, before I kick your ass for doing something stupid. But otherwise, no, I'm not a tattle-tale." Grant finds the permission slip finally and holds it out toward em. Elizraim nods, taking the permission slip and folding it up without a look, tucking the slip in eir pocket. "I thought as much. We have met before. You provided me with aid when I needed it, and for that I am grateful." "Umm...we have? I did? Well, I'm glad I was helpful." Ted appears mildly confused right now, because he is apparently not remembering Elizraim. But he meets so many people out on the streets, ey could have been in the crowd when that magical shadow monster attacked for all he knows. So many faces in that. Elizraim nods, taking a deep breath, and pulls back eir shirt sleeve to reveal a golden bracelet with an onyx gem set in it. "Fear not. I mean you no harm." After a moment, the bracelet turns almost liquid, beginning to flow into eir hand, where it lengthens...and after a few short moments, it is a long, ornate spear with a black blade. "Do you now recall?" It takes a while for Grant to recognize it...mostly because he was a little preoccupied at the time. "Hey, the shadow bad knight...magic..um...thing!" Right, that's Grant for you. "You were wounded in the fight, I had Wonder Woman carry you away." He remembers now. Just blame his old age memory. "I've seen you in the papers too. Where do you hide your wings?" He sounds very curious about this. Elizraim frowns just a touch, but nods. "Yes. I was too tired to move, and you aided my escape. Thus, I think it likely you can be trusted with that knowledge." The spear flows back into bracelet form, and Elizraim frowns more deeply, hesitating a few moments, then gives a long sigh. "Very well." Ey takes off eir hat, revealing the symbol on eir forehead, and then takes off eir shirt as well, before turning around to show the tiny, tiny silver-feathered wings on eir back. "Wait, I remember them being larger? Do they grow?" Leave it to Grant to be entertained by such a thing...he has his moments. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I lived during the time of the JSA, I know the meaning of heroes, and the costs of being one. And metas here are welcomed here just like anyone else, as long as they abide by the rules. You know, the usual, no drugs, etc." He isn't going to bore Elizraim with the long list. "So, what's your name?" He remembers he has to get pricing for Elizraim, but it can wait till they finish talking. Elizraim nods, and obliges, as the wings quickly grow from their small size to their full size. Ey turns around to face Grant again, spreading the wings wide (so much as it safely can in Grant's messy office). Silver feathered, the wings really are quite beautiful. "My name...I am Kaumrael Elizraim Menai. You may call me Elizraim...or, if we are among others--and only then--you may call me Eli." A long pause. "I am unaware of 'the usual', but I do not believe it will be an issue. You may provide me with a list later...if I do not believe I can abide by it, I shall not trouble you further." "Umm..., that's a hell of a lot to remember kid." Grant thinks he will just stick with kid, it's a lot safer. "Hey...wait, aren't you a Young Justice member?" He doesn't worry about the serious attitude issue of 'I'm an old man without a sense of humor' right now. He's dealt with stranger people...like having a foster daughter that doesn't know any human spoken language. That's pretty strange. Elizraim frowns, eyes narrowing at the continued use of 'kid'. "If your memory is lacking, that is your issue to resolve, old man. I suppose I shall decide to recall your name when you decide to recall mine." Ey shrugs slightly, and nods. "Yes. I am a member of Young Justice." A fairly outspoken one from a couple of the news reports. "I find their mission worthy of my support." "Damn right I'm old, respect your elders," Grant says in a come back, no shame at all! "Well, let's say, I might have some information for you later then. I got more than enough contacts for being a forgetful old man," he teases. But he then heads to his desk to write up the pricing information for the type of training and gym use Elizraim is asking for. He then holds it out. "Will any of this be a problem?" He's serious about that. Elizraim hmphs. "I respect those who prove themselves worthy of my respect. Yet...you may turn out to be useful." Ey can use more allies, and more contacts. The wings shrink back down, and ey pulls eir shirt on, followed by the ballcap, which ey carefully pulls down to make sure the forehead symbol is covered. Ey inspects the sheet, and shrugs slightly. "I do not believe so. I shall inform my patron and give you an answer." "Alright. I got an answering machine I mostly remember to check. Best way to get ahold of me is usually stopping by to talk to me," Grant says. He only uses technology generally when he has to, or to watch sports. "Anyway, we will see how you handle yourself in combat, if you can keep up with an old man like me," and Grant grins at that. "We will test out your knowledge next week, but come by the gym and make use of it in the meantime. Practice safety precautions in the ring, if you don't know them, anyone here can teach you them. I don't accept credit card, so cash or check works out best. Any other questions?" Elizraim shakes eir head. "I shall come to talk if I wish. I do not like telephones." Ey uses precisely two major technological items: a CD player and a Young Justice communicator...the former because ey lost a bet and the latter extremely grudgingly. "Nor do I like these 'credit cards'. That will not be a problem." A small frown, as ey thinks. "No...I believe that is all I shall require of you today." With that, ey turns and opens the office door, walking out without another word. Category:Logs